jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jorvikipedia Wiki
Det här är den engelska versionen av Jorvikipedia. För den svenska versionen, klicka HÄR. Wikifram.png|Everything you need to know!|link=http://jorvikipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Stable_Online|linktext=Learn more about the marvelous world of SSO Jg.png|New in Jorvik|link=List of Wednesday Updates|linktext=Do you know what happened in the last update? Ph.png|Starshine Legacy|link=http://jorvikipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Starshine_Legacy|linktext=Do you know all the secrets of Jorvik? Sadelkammare.png Jorvikipedia is a Wikia community where you can find any information about Star Academy, Starshine Legacy, Star Stable and Star Stable Online! The Wikia is driven by the Star Stable Community and we really hope that you will join us as an editor! Please make sure to create an account and login before you start editing! Please remember that spoilers may be found on the Wikia! '''This mainly concerns you who has not finished the current main story quests of Star Stable Online. Before you start editing, please make sure to read our Commandments by clicking here!' Remember, if you ever need help with anything on Jorvikipedia you're very welcome to ask our Admins Esme Silverforce, Lys MacWright, Ylva Moonwright or Sofia Diamondnight who all will do their very best to help you! * Jorvikipedia is now up and running! * Jorvikipedia now has pages! Keep on editing! ''Every Wednesday Star Stable Online is updated with new in-game content. The update may contain anything from new storyquests to new horses, new clothes or updated game mechanics. Icelandic Horses are Here! We're so proud and happy here at Star Stable HQ to be able to release the brand new Icelandic horse breed. Our awesome team of animators, designers and programmers have been working day and night to bring you this beautiful horse with its magical personality and wonderfully unique gait, and the day has finally arrived where you can be the proud owner of one of these little beauties! Only slightly larger than a pony, but with a huge heart! Icelandic horses in three gorgeous colors are available from today in New Hillcrest in Epona. There's much to learn about our lovely new Nordic friends, but let's start by finding out about their uniquely gorgeous gait! Why Trot when you can Tölt?! Icelandic horses have a truly unique way of walking: a special gait called the 'tölt'. The 'ö' is pronounced a bit like a 'u', so 'tölt' sounds a bit like 'tullt'. It might not be the most beautiful word, but oh boy is it the most beautiful walk! Check out the video at the top of the article to see this adorable little trot in action! This style of walking is unique to the Icelandic horse, and we hope you love what our animators have done to bring this amazing walk to an amazing horse. 3 colours of Icelandic horse available TODAY! Icelandic horses are a little bigger than the ponies available in Star Stable, can be found in New Hillcrest, and cost 969 Star Coins. We hope you love them as much as we do! A Very Silverglade Christmas The Councilman in Silverglade needs your help with all of his Christmas planning, and this time, he's going to need a hand with his special Christmas goats. In Northern Europe, these special goats made of straw are a traditional symbol of Christmas, and people all over Jorvik love to see their towns and villages decorated with these special little guys. Christmas Goats are a traditional decoration in Jorvik! Some players may remember this task from previous years, but with all-new rewards for 2015, you can relive the festive fun! You'll still be able to have a go at the Silverglade Christmas quests from previous weeks if you haven't already started! New Gear! There's a new range of horse gear available at the mall from today, so hop on the bus and check it all out! St. Lucia Celebrations! St. Lucia is a special holiday just before Christmas celebrated in certain parts of Europe, including Jorvik! Check out all the extra cute St. Lucia celebration items available in the Christmas shops from today. Horse Market Eddie and Ferdinand are busy getting the horse market ready for business in Fort Pinta. Hope you have a great week in Jorvik, and we can't wait to see all your pics and videos of you and your Icelandics on our social media! Hugs from the Star Stable team x *'2014-06-17 '- The Swedish magazine Hippson writes a more detailed article about Tobbe Larsson who is expeced to be a NPC in Star Stable Online. They confirm that he will show up in the game the 3rd of July along with his horses. However, the 3rd of July is on a Thursday wich is quite strange since the update usually falls on a Wednesday. *'2014-05-28' - The Swedish newspaper Expressen writes that the Swedish horse artist Tobbe Larsson soon will have his own NPC in Star Stable Online. It's currently unknown when the NPC will arrive to Jorvik. *'2014-05-25 '- A teaser trailer about the Gypsy Vanners are released on Starstable.com. In the video the confirm that the new horse breed will be released on the 4th of June. Welcome to Jorvikipedia! Me and the three other Admins of this site, Lys MacWright, Ylva Moonwright and Sofia Diamondnight are doing our very best to get the site up and running as fast as we possibly can - and we really appreciate your help! But please, before adding any new categories to the Wiki, ask any of us first if the category will make sense, since we are trying to transfer all the meta we already have back on the Swedish Jorvikipedia. Feel free to ask us about anything! - Zijena, aka Esmeralda Silverforce * http://sv.jorvikipedia.wikia.com * http://starstable.com * http://starstable.bplaced.net/db/se/index.html Which major area in Star STable Online is your favorite? Silverglade Harvest Counties Goldenhills Valley Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse